Unwritten Love
by corset-rebellion-follower
Summary: Larry is the Royal Recorder to King Xerxes. His best friend is Queen Esther. But when he finds a dark secret of the king, will he risk everything to help the victim? A VeggieTales fic. Takes place after Esther: The Girl Who Became Queen. Oneshot.


Unwritten Love

By corset-rebellion-follower

Disclaimer: I don't own VeggieTales 

Larry was busily writing down what was happening in the throne room. He was the royal recorder to the King Xerxes of Persia, and he was forever scribbling down what the king was doing every second of his life. But he'd rather be talking to Queen Esther. She was always nice to him and never made him write down every detail of her life. He had first really talked to her by complete accident.

-Flashback-

Larry had just finished reading the scroll he had recorded for the day to the king. He left the room quietly so he wouldn't wake the king. _I'm glad that's over. Sometimes the king can be so boring. _He didn't notice were he was going and accidentally bumped into someone, sending both of them to the floor. "Oh, I'm so sorry!" he apologized. He felt even worse when he realized it was Queen Esther. She giggled a little. "It's ok. I wasn't looking where I was going, either. Are you ok?" she asked. He nodded sheepishly. "I'm Esther." He nodded again. "I know. You're the queen." "So what's your name?" she asked. "I'm Larry. I'm the guy who writes down everything." Esther giggled as she stood up. Larry smiled.

-End Flashback-

Before that, he had only said a few words to her here and there, but once he had really had a good conversation with her, he realized how much she had to say. They talked almost every night while everyone was asleep, because that's the only time they had. The queen was worried that the king would be angry if he knew. So Larry had promised to keep it a secret. "Royal recorder?" Larry looked up from his scroll. The king was addressing him. "I'm going to go take a walk. You can take the night off." The king looked over to Mordecai, who nodded in approval. Larry smiled. He hardly ever got the night off. He got up and left the throne room. _Now to find Essie. _He hopped through the halls for a while before approaching the queen's chambers. He saw the king leave her chambers and sneak off. _What's the king doing in there? _Larry lightly knocked on the door. A shaky, slightly cracked voice answered. "Who is it?" Larry recognized the voice. It was Esther. "It's Larry. Can I come in?" "Uh, just a minute." He looked at the closed door. _What's going on? _Esther finally opened the door. She seemed a bit flustered. "Come in, Larry. Sorry for keeping you waiting," she apologized. Larry hopped into her room. "Are you ok, Essie? You seem a bit… troubled," he noted. "No, I'm fine. How was recording for the king today?" she asked. "Uh… fine. But what was the king doing in here? He barely ever leaves his throne," Larry said. "Nothing. I don't know what you're talking about." Then Larry saw it. There was a big bruise on the far side of her cheek. "How'd you get that bruise?" he asked. Esther lowered her head to cover the bruise with her hair. "What bruise?" Larry gave her a you-know-what-I'm-talking-about look. Suddenly, he realized what was going on. "The king hit you didn't he? Is this the first time he hit you?" Larry asked angrily. Esther sighed. "No. But I can't do anything about it! If I tell anyone who can do something, then he'll banish me to the Island of Perpetual Tickling!" she exclaimed. A tear ran down her cheek. He smiled sympathetically. "Don't worry. It'll be ok. Maybe we can tell Mordecai. I'm sure he'll keep it a secret," he reassured. "No! If the anyone finds out, we'll both be banished!" Larry sighed. "Fine. I promise I won't tell." Esther smiled widely. "Thank you, Larry!" She kissed him on the cheek. Both of them stepped back from each other. "Uh… I think I should leave." Larry hopped to the door. "Wait!" Larry turned around. Esther hopped over to him. "Please don't leave. I'm sorry. I… I don't know what came over me. I promise it won't happen again." Larry looked at her. She looked like she meant it. "Ok." Esther breathed a sigh of relief. "So what are you going to do about the king? What if he tries to hit you again?" he asked. "Grin and bear it?" There was a knock on the door. "Queenie? Are you in there?" Both of them gasped and looked at the door. It was the king. If he saw them together in an empty room, he would get the wrong idea. "Hide!" Larry hid out on the balcony. Esther answered the door. The king hopped into the room. "I'm sorry for hitting you earlier. I was just in a bad mood. Can you forgive me?" he pleaded. Esther turned toward the balcony. Larry nodded a little, then hid farther behind a plant. "Um… I guess so." The king smiled. "Oh, thank you! And I want to make it up to you. Go out on the balcony. There's a surprise for you." Esther looked out to the balcony. _Larry's still out there!_ "Why don't we just stay in here? It's really humid outside," she insisted. "Actually, its quite nice out. I was just taking a walk. Go on." Esther blocked the doorway. "But it's so nice in here. Let's just stay inside." "That's ok, go outside." "No, thank you." "GO!" Esther just stood there. The king knocked her down to the floor. She landed with a thud that made Larry wince. "I said GO OUTSIDE!" Esther didn't make a move. Larry heard what sounded like a cracking bone. _Essie! _He hopped back into the room. "Leave her alone!" The king looked at him in surprise. "The royal recorder? What are you doing here?" Larry looked to the floor. "Uh… I don't know. But you shouldn't be hitting your own queen like that! She has feelings, too!" he yelled. "She's my queen, and I'll do what I want with her! Now be silent or be banished to the Island of Perpetual Tickling!" Larry looked at Esther. She had a scared look on her face. He stepped back and helped her up. "Are you ok?" She nodded a little. The king looked surprised. _Why is he protecting her like this? _"Wait, wait, wait. I don't understand." Larry and Esther looked back at the king. "Why are you so worried about her? She's not you wife," the king asked. "Yeah, well, Esther is like family. So I have to watch out for her," Larry explained. The king pondered this for a moment. "Tell you what. If you never mention to anyone that I hit the queen, then I won't banish either of you. Deal?" he offered. "What about Esther? Promise to never hit her again?" Larry asked. "Yes, yes. So what do you say?" Larry looked back at Ether. She didn't respond. "Give us ten minutes to think about it." Larry and Esther hopped out onto the balcony. "Larry, I can't keep living here! I don't want to take the chance of him hitting me again." Larry looked at the bruise on her cheek. It was now bleeding. The king must of hit her there again when he was hiding on the balcony. "Ok, so what are we going to do about it?" "Essie!" Mordecai hopped up to the balcony. "Mordecai, we need help. The king has been hitting Esther. Can you help us run away?" Larry asked. Mordecai looked at him strangely. "You want my cousin to leave the king, who could hunt you down, and run away with you so you can marry her?" he asked. "Marry? No! We just don't want the king to bother her anymore. Could you help us?" Larry pleaded. "Well… I… ok. I'll help you." He showed them the rope that he climbed up. All three of them climbed down the rope and hopped down the street. Once they were out of the city, they stopped for a few minutes to rest while Mordecai went back to get some supplies. "Larry, thank you so much. I couldn't have done this without you," Esther said humbly. "It's ok, Essie. I wanted to do it. You're like family to me. You're like a sister," Larry confessed. "Well, I'd like to be more than that." Esther bent down and gently kissed him on the lips. A shockwave went through Larry's body. _What's she doing?_ Esther broke the kiss and looked at her friend. "Wow. I…I…I didn't…know you felt that way about me," Larry stammered. "I havesince I really got to know you. But I kept waiting for the right time to tell you. I guess now was the time." Larry blushed a deep red. _The future is defiantly going to be __interesting. _


End file.
